


If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cute, Established Relationship, Keith is a College kid, Keith is overprotective, Lance and Keith live together, Lance is a full time Model, Lance is head over heals for Keith, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Model / Student AU, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Valentine's Day, their just cute all together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: --Three Day's before--Keith blushed as he picked the item up off the hanger. He knew that his and Lance's bust size was about the same, but that didn't make trying on the bra that much more comforting. He paced the store for a little while, hidden away from the employees who came looking for him like they were going to kick him out. His face was full blown red as he stared down at the blue item in his hands."Can I help you, sir?" An employee found himKeith shivered at what might happen if they got the wrong idea. He turned and looked to the very nice and well-dressed girl. "I-I..." Keith had to swallow his pride. He had to do this for Lance. He looked at the women and then the item in hand, "I'd like to try it on..."Lance better love this bra, otherwise, all this humiliation would be for nothing.





	If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular?

Lance walked onto the platform and stopped in the limelight. He let out a breath, held onto the end of his coat and waited for the countdown. He knew that today was going to be an especially hard day because his boyfriend of three and a half years was watching him and waiting for this to be over so that they could get to their reservations that his boyfriend made at their, now normal, Valentine's date site. That and no matter what he said the camera-man was super handsy when the pose wasn't just right. He felt sorry that Rolo would probably have a broken wrist by the end of the shoot. 

Lance closed his eyes and calmed his nerves.

 

He had dropped out of College once he had landed a full-time job at a Modeling agency close to home. He was super stoked and really surprised that he had landed it so easily. He had met his current boyfriend, Keith Kogane, at College. Lance had to start somewhere, and why let this 'god-like' body go to waste, right? So, for the first two years of College, he was a nude model for the fine art department. That's where Keith came in. Keith seemed to be the only one bothered by the fact that Lance was so perfectly sculpted, or so Lance thought. He teased Keith every so often about staring at him, even though that's how the class went.

But in reality, Keith spent almost the entire 3-hour class, every day of the semester, trying to get the perfect skin color. He wanted to know how he could remake such a bronzed out gold. Such a human shade of a perfect treasure. Keith took the class twice, failing the first time because literally all he cared about was matching the color to Lance's skin and took it the second time because he knew that once he got the right color, that he could put the painting up in a museum. About two months into their second semester of the second year at school Keith asked Lance to do a 'home visit' and after a mountain of misunderstandings and Keith clearing his name and making sure Lance knew it was literally just for painting, everything turned out just fine. Near the end of their second year, Lance asked Keith out, on a limb. Keith bluntly said "nope", and went on his wayward home. 

That started the moment when Lance dedicated every moment of his life to get Keith. It worked, but at the expense of grades and disciplinary probation.

A week or so into the relationship, while on a date, Keith made the off-handed comment that Lance could be a model. Lance jokingly filled out a form and sent in pictures of him that he and Keith had made. Lance told Keith it would never work. Yet here he stands, waiting for the countdown to strut his stuff in front of the camera and make his boyfriend's knees buckle. 

Lance never thought he'd land a man like Keith, let alone be a model with a boyfriend like Keith. 

 

"Ready, Lance?" Rolo called behind the camera

"Yeah," Lance sighed looking back to the camera instead of the seat off in the distance where Keith sat. 

"3.... 2....1..." The flash started to jostle itself towards Lance. Blindingly comforting, making him feel like he was famous and a paparazzi coiling around him and suffocating him in love. In reality, all he needed was his boyfriend's affirmation, but Keith had always given him that hope that he'd be swept away by a wave of fans. Lance posed in all his normal poses, however, it felt slightly forced since his normal comfort attire was 'last season'. Today he wore mostly black clothing. A black overcoat with sheer sleeves showing his deep back v-neck t-shirt, he tucked the t-shirt into his charcoal baggy pants that clamped down to his ankled. His shoes were a little small on his feet, but nothing that he didn't expect from the designer pair of brand new platform vans. His make-up was exaggerated today, gold highlights and burgundy undertones, his lips a chocolate brown. He had his hair slightly slicked back and swooshed to the left. He looked exquisite and made his job look effortless. 

"Alright, Lance," Rolo stood and walked towards him. Lance sighed a little and tried to not alarm Keith with a look of 'help' but he had nothing else he could do as Rolo's lanky and somehow muscular body walked towards him. "Why not try another position?" 

"Like?" Lance raised a brow

"We're going to bring a few items out, Like, a scene change," 

"Alright," Lance shrugged his shoulders. Scene changes not new to him. Rolo put his knuckles under Lance's jaw and brought his gaze to his oval face. Rolo smirked. "Rolo," Lance warned

"He seems hot and bothered all the way in the corner over there. Why not bring him out? It is Valentine's day--." 

"No." Lance said firmly, and gently removing Rolo's hand from his chin, "Bring the new set out, I'm going to change into outfit two." Lance looked over to Keith and motioned with his head for him to follow him to his dressing room. Keith sprinted after him. 

"What was all of that?" Keith asked, in a stoic manner once the two got into the dressing room. 

"That's how he always is," Lance sighed getting undressed. "He likes to get close to everyone he works with, but all the other models are women. I'd bet everything that he's slept with all of them." Lance let out a grunt when the weight of the clothes came off. 

"When are you going to be done? Our reservations are in two hours." 

"This is the last outfit today, they made sure to only have me do two outfits. I should be done in, like, a half hour. The best part about the next outfit is that I can walk out in it!" 

Keith looked at the only hanger with Lance's name on it and when he looked back to his boyfriend he could only glare. 

"You'll like it better on me, trust me. I thought it was hideous too, but my body does wonders~" Lance laughed and jostled his hips in a circular motion

Keith walked out of the changing room, not wanting Lance to have the luxury of dressing slowly in front of him because that does the most damage to Keith's HP level. He'd lose all control and would rather Lance kept this job. 

In the room, Lance laughed to himself as he removed his name from Nyma's hanger and back onto his. He knew Keith was going to hate on her outfit because it was literally the worst clash in colors and go Nyma for even thinking about putting it on. Lance's however, was a tad more scandalous. 

He put on his outfit, let the girls do a different, more subtle, makeup change so that this outfit would talk instead of his eyes. The girls then sent him out to the shoot. 

Whistles and catcalls echoed in the room as he struts out. Keith's mouth was almost to the floor. Lance walked out in a baggy one shoulder sweatshirt with hearts littering it in different shades of the rainbow, his left collarbone and shoulder out for the world to see. On his bottom half, his white denim shorts were barely seen due to the sweatshirt almost covering them up. Under the shorts were golden fishnets. Nothing he was wearing was as flashy as his golden lanced up platform boots. He flashed a wink to Keith and sat on the knit silver pouf amongst a living room with amazing pieces, crossed his legs and waited for the next countdown. 

Keith's face was priceless. Matching his red t-shirt under his leather jacket. He wanted to shrink into himself but also wanted to waltz right up to Lance and kiss him so everyone knew that they were together. That Keith was dating such an amazing man. But Keith didn't. He knew that Lance would hate it, Lance hated stuff like that unless they orchestrated it. Keith just had to sit there for a half an hour and boil. Playing with his fingerless gloves, twirling the ends of his out of style haircut, or just play an outdated game on his phone and mumble to himself. He even shot his best friend a Snapchat of Lance modeling with the caption 'how did this happen?'. Keith began to become really irritable and stood. He left the room and walked to the vending machine, got a drink he knew his stomach would hate him for later, downed it and returned. 

Keith felt like the shoot took years. Half an hour turned into nothing more than that, but in Keith's mind, he was already an old man. His body felt like it. Snaps and cracks and pops as he stood stretching. Lance was waving and talking to girls for a little and Keith knew that he'd be done soon. Nyma, one of Lance's work friends, was standing right in front of him in the horrid outfit that Lance made Keith think he was going to wear. However, Nyma created a story. Her body held the outfit very well, and that's when Keith realized that it was a ceremonial gown. All the girls were wearing them, it seemed that they were about to do a 'traditional wear' shoot. Keith felt a tingle of guilt in the back of his head for shaming a different culture's vision of beauty. 

"Ready to go?" Lance called after Keith, walking towards him. Keith just watched Lance walk effortlessly in the platform boots. Keith already hated that Lance was a little bit taller than him, but now Lance almost towered over him. Keith grabbed his bag, which is NOT a purse, so help him god, and walked beside Lance as they headed out of the building. 

Lance's legs already seemed long, however, every time he wears something with a little more height it feels like it adds miles to them. Keith couldn't help but stare every so often. 

Keith almost kicked down the glass doors he was so ready to get out of that building. The Female hormones brewing inside were almost too much for him. Lance walked over to their brand new 2018 Chevrolet Cruze in "blazing blue". He stood by the passenger's side and waited patiently for Keith to unlock the car. Before Lance was even situated in the car Keith grabbed him and smashed their lips together. 

Keith didn't hold back as he held onto the back of Lance's head, having him be the one to decide when they get air. Lance was caught off guard and bit Keith's lower lip, thinking that Keith was going to push the seat back and they were going to go at it right here and now, but Keith grunted at Lance's movement and let go. 

"What was that for?" Lance asked, his voice shocked and slightly groggy. 

"Just 'cause," Keith mumbled as he started the car and backed it up.

"Oh?" Lance leaned forward in his seat

"Buckle up, before I get on the road. We don't want Ulaz pulling us over again to ask what to get Shiro today and see you unbuckled."

"Not before you explain yourself~" Lance poked Keith's cheek. Keith looked over, his eyes unrelenting and he sighed

"Happy Vaentine's Day." Keith stopped the car, pulled Lance into a quick kiss, grabbed Lance's buckle and strapped him in and then merged onto the road.

Lance didn't know how to respond, his eyes almost sparkling at two kisses from his boyfriend today. Two kisses that his boyfriend initiated, which Keith never did.

Keith just kept driving. 

Lance was watched everything go by. The movies that Keith pointed out, they joked together about going to see 50 shades Freed, but Keith was too afraid that just like the first two movies Lance would start wanting really weird stuff while they shared a bed. Keith was not game for that expensive adventure again.

They passed the Play place palace where Lance slowly unveiled a middle finger, the house of fun and death, where his hair was stepped on as a child and the ball pit was a 'no boy zone' simply because one too many little boys used it as a bathroom.

Keith slowed by the coffee shop where they had their first official date, well in public, but he didn't turn. Lance looked at the window seat where Keith almost sucker punched him for kissing him on the first date, but who was Lance to know that would be Keith's first kiss?

"Babe, where are we going?" Lance asked, not looking to Keith but staying on the stores of memories as they passed them by

"Home," Keith simply said

"What? Don't we have a reservation?" Lance then looked at Keith who just stared at the road with a small smirk.

"It's not for three hours," Keith grinned a little, trying to keep his devilish plan to himself, "I asked them to move it to later." 

"Oh? And why is that?" Lance asked in a sing-song voice

"I forgot your present at the house and we're going to get it. Also, I thought we could watch that movie you DVR'd." 

"I didn't DVR it, old man, I bookmarked it." 

"Same damn thing," Keith glanced over and snickered. He took one hand off the wheel grabbed Lance's thigh, another action that Lance never thought he'd ever live to see. Lance's face exploded in blush as he just looked at Keith's hand slowly caressing his thigh on their way home

"Keith, I swear... what is up with you today? I told you what Rolo was like--" 

"It's not Rolo, Lance." 

"Is it because it's Valentine's Day?"

"No,"

"I give up," Lance couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend's hand. He could feel his pants tighten as they wanted to let loose someone new to the party. Keith moved his hand to the wheel and turned into their shared driveway. Keith got out of the car and walked towards the house, his keys in hand so he could unlock the door. 

"You comin'?" 

"In more ways than one," Lance mumbled, then answered loud enough for Keith to hear, "Yes, _dear_ , one moment." He grabbed his water bottle and an empty coffee cup he left last night and walked up to Keith who opened the door for him. Lance walked in expecting something with how Keith was acting, but their small house was ever the same. The walk into the living room. The deep grey couch still facing the same ol' TV. Lance took off his shoes and slid to the kitchen, which was the same as when he left earlier this morning. He looked back at Keith who was taking off his leather jacket and placing his keys in the little dish at the entryway. "Alright, what's your game?" Lance asked

"Nothing," Keith said shrugging. He took his shoes off and walked past Lance towards the bedroom. "Just grabbing your present and watching that movie you so desire to watch." 

"I don't 'so desire', no one talks like that!" Lance talked back as he tried to follow his boyfriend as close as possible. "What's my present? If it's a cat again we're going to have to tell Abuela you have a problem." 

"It's not a cat, and I don't have a problem." Keith shot a look at Lance, "You like cats," 

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me any less allergic to them." Lance pouted

Keith opened their walk-in closet and rummaged around. He pulled out a small mock white lace box with a ribbon wrapped around it haphazardly. Keith poked the ribbon making sure that Lance hadn't opened it earlier. 

"That was not hidden in our closet this entire time!" Lance gasped

"I can hide things from you, also you've ruined Christmas twice because of your snooping." 

"I haven't ruined it, I've overthrown the old ideas of Christmas and made it my own." Lance motioned to be given the box. 

"Before you open it," Keith cleared his throat, "If you don't like it we can return it."

"O....kay?" Lance questioned. He took the box from Keith and slowly unwrapped it. As he got closer to opening the box Keith's face got redder and redder. He was looking at the ground between them, more so than anything. Lance lifted the cover and placed it on the bed behind him and moved the tissue paper wrapped around the mysterious object.

Lance had to hold back a gasp as he held up the one thing he's been pestering Keith about for almost an entire year. He looked to Keith and then back to the item in his hand. 

"This isn't a joke right?" Lance's voice sounded like it was shaking. Keith's head shook side to side, holding down a goofy grin. Lance sprinted to the bathroom with the box. Swearing and giggles were heard as well as clothing hitting the ground. Keith moved the box from the end of the bed and sat in its place. He stared at the door as he waited for Lance to emerge. 

The door opened moments later. Lance walked out giddy with a wide smile. His chest was adorned with a light blue halter-top bralette. The exact one he wanted, however, he was too shy to buy it because of it's price and it was a woman's store. The design broke in a diamond shape around his collarbone and down to his mid-chest. The lace turned into small flower ruffles at the end of the top which stopped at the bottom of his chest. An A cup was perfect. He twirled around for Keith to see the blue lace thong that he bought to pare with the top. He was wary of the thong but knew that Lance owns like twelve so he didn't mind them. Lance twirled a thousand times giggling. 

"BABE!!" Lance laughed at every turn

"Is it okay?" Keith asked

"It's perfect!" Lance ran over and hugged Keith to the bed. Lance gave him butterfly kisses all up and down his face and landed right on his boyfriends' supple lips. "I love it and I love you!" 

Keith placed his hands on Lance's hips and twirled them around on the bed so he was leaning over Lance, his hair long enough to encase the two as if they were in a bubble of their own.

"I love you, too." Keith kissed down Lance's jawline. 

"Let's go watch Wall-E!" Lance said trying to push Keith off him. 

"No," Keith demanded in a deep tone. He bit Lance's Adam's apple very softly, "I thought I could handle seeing you do your job, but I had to try so many times to keep my cool. And Now you're asking me to keep my cool in my own home when the most beautiful man is right here below me?" Keith kissed Lance's forehead and placed his left hand on Lance's face. "I'm not letting you go tonight." 

"W-Why not?" Lance asked thrusting his hips up a little in experimentation

"I thought you'd know by now," Keith looked to Lance and licked his lips, "Because you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is, technically, my very first Keith/ Lance fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
